kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Kusaka
is a member of Ryusei School who was apparently absent from the reunion, but signed the autograph card. He is the only Ryuseiji who was capable of wearing the Kaixa Gear without disintegrating afterwards and as such is the Gear's primary wearer. Masato Kusaka Masato had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, allowing him to use the Kaixa gear safely for a time, but near the end of the series, it began to wear off, and using the Kaixa Gear was becoming increasingly harmful to him. In the end, his neck was snapped by Yuji Kiba, who claimed the Kaixa Gear as his own towards the end of the series and dies after all of his Orphnoch DNA ran out causing himself to disintegrate into dust with Takumi and the others being unaware of his death. As children, Mari often saved him from bullies and as a result he has fallen in love with her and is willing to go to elaborate lengths to eliminate any obstacles between him and her. Jealous of Takumi's closeness with Mari and seeing him as an obstacle, he will stop at nothing to damage Takumi's standing, and as a skilled manipulator, he often secretly plays Takumi and Kiba against each other so Takumi will have no allies. However, he passionately despises the Orphnochs, regardless of whether they "have souls" or not and swears to destroy them all. His hatred was driven by the events that took place at the Ryusei School reunion and he continually wipes his hands to remove the imagined blood he remembers from that night. Masato Kusaka is the only one to have worn all three of the Kamen Rider belts (Faiz, Kaixa and Delta). He wore the Faiz Gear to trick Yuji Kiba. He wore the Delta Gear to battle the Beetle Orphnochs (Rhinoceros and Stag). Paradise Lost In the movie Paradise Lost, Masato was killed by Leo (possessor of the Psyga Gear). Keitaro Kikuchi briefly wore the Kaixa Gear by drinking the experimental henshin elixir, and killed the Lion Orphnoch. Due to the elixir, Keitaro was unharmed. However, when the formula ran out, the Kaixa Gear disintegrated instead. Kamen Rider Decade Fighting Decade In Decade, Kaixa is a wildcard Kamen Rider who attacks Decade after he is taken to another world by Kiva-la. He is under the impression that Decade is a hindrance to his own agenda and seeks to take the Decadriver from him. He eventually concedes when Decade is returned to the World of Kiva. Rider War Kamen Rider Kaixa reappears briefly in later airings of the series finale, using his Side Basshar to attack Decade and Wataru's group. He is seemingly killed in the chaos afterwards alongside many other Riders. In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Decade is shown to hold a Side Basshar card, labeled as a Kaixa card. Kaixa was presumably restored with all the other Riders after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored, though how he was still alive in the first place considering his fate in 555 is unclear. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Kaixa was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Taisen to be added Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game Kamen Rider Kaixa is playable along with Faiz and Delta in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Rider Systems *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters * Punching power: 3t * Kicking power: 7t * Maximum jump height: 30m * Maximum speed: 100m/6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''"greater strength at the cost of speed". The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Faiz= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Kusaka only use this belt once to trick Takumi and Kiba into fighting. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Delta= The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming,and white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. }} Arsenal *SB-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. **SB-913P Kaixa Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device. ***Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. *SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Kaixa Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Pics Gallery Masato Henshin.jpg|Kaixa's "Complete" scene. Side bassha sb-913v cycle.jpg|SB-913V Side Basshar Vehicle Mode Sb-913v.jpg|SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode 555_055.jpg|Kaixa's Exceed Charge References Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato Kusaka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kaixa, his suit actor was . Notes * Masato is the only character in the series to use all 3 Rider Gears at least once and is the only Kamen Rider to have access to three different powers. * So far, Masato is the only Secondary Rider who is deceased and never truly befriended the Primary Rider. Even worse, he's actually the only Secondary Rider who actually seeks a chance to kill the Primary Rider. External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Rival Category:555 Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Tech Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Support Riders Category:Secondary Riders